


Eloping

by merrykidgemas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also lots of cheesiness as usual, Eloping but not really, F/M, Fluffy drabbles are where it's a t g u y s, Low key shallura is you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrykidgemas/pseuds/merrykidgemas
Summary: Keith and Pidge decide to take a break from an engagement party. The problem is that it's their engagement party.





	Eloping

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored and wanted to write Kidge. That's all there is to it really (okay also maybe lack of sleep).

“Do you think they noticed yet?” Pidge raised a brow in amusement at Keith whose feet were crossed on the floor near the hem of her dress.

“No way!” the male chuckled as he loosened his bow-tie before taking another bite of pizza. “No one’s going to find us out here.”

As to appease a grand-aunt that Pidge had on her father’s side of the family, an engagement party had been added into the complicated equation of life after Keith had proposed a few months prior. It was not as if debates has not been made but it was her “dying wish” just in case she didn’t make it to the real wedding day. Even Krolia took pity on the woman; Keith never could really say no when she beamed so proudly at her son for “partaking in Earth customs” like a parent at “Bring-a-Parent-to-School-Day”. Unfortunately the hours of smiling, standing up and sitting down, shaking hands, and draining small talk that made walking on eggshells seem like a breeze made the couple stop and think.

Was it really worth it?

Somewhere between tearful speeches and games, the two had slipped away. Pidge practically threw the keys at Keith who was sprinting down to their car at lightning speeds. No words were said. They knew where to go.

Neither of them didn’t really fit into the current scene like the previous one. Fancy tables with white tablecloth were replaced with plastic round ones and instead of a velvet carpet were beige floor tiles. Not your usual hideout but the pizza was heavenly.

“You know,” Pidge sighed as she grabbed another slice, “They’ll never let us get away with this on our real wedding day. My mom is dead set on having a whole album.”

Keith stopped mid-munch. “You’re letting your mom take pictures?”

“That or she was going to call cousin Meryl to plan the wedding,” she winced.

“Who is that again?”

“The big-haired on-”

“No wait, actually stop right there. I’d much rather take pictures than wear a flamingo-patterned tux while cutting a neon pink cake,” he shuddered as Pidge struggled to breathe and she chortled with a bite of pizza in her mouth.

“Maybe we should just elope? We still have the lions so we could just find a nice planet to spend a few weeks until everyone forgets about us. Okay maybe not the guys but they’ll understand right?”

Pidge didn’t expect her fiance to stay quiet but she knew those slightly creased brows meant he was thinking seriously so she resumed to taking another bite. It was until a few moments later she heard him speak up again.

“My mom, she uh, she found my father’s sister from oversees.” His tone was so neutral like he was reading from an instruction manual that it made Pidge sit up a little more and nodded quietly for him to proceed.

Picking an olive from the plate he continued except this time his voice lowered and he started wringing his hands. “Her family hasn’t seen my dad in years and they probably don’t know that he’d passed away either… So my mom was thinking we could invite them so they could visit him, attend the wedding, and have a long discussion about the past decade. Point is, it’s weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“The fact that I’m technically an uncle to three kids? “Keith jested as he suddenly broke into a smile that made Pidge’s heart flutter. Sometimes he did that out of nowhere, making her wonder even more what he was smiling about. It was probably a tactic to keep him on her mind all day.

"I thought this was a serious conversation!” she pouted, earning a laugh from Keith.

“I am being serious! It’s just that ever since dad died I thought– I believed I was destined to be alone.”

Suddenly everything became silent. The same buzz of conversation from other customers and kitchen noises was still there but the two didn’t hear it.

“But that isn’t true anymore,” Pidge whispered as she broke the silence. Again that smile.

“Yeah I know,” Keith whispered back as he slid his hands over the table and folded them over hers, brushing over the ring on her finger. “I have my space family, I have my comrades, I have your giant crazy family, I have family that I have yet to meet, and I even the Garrison of all people.” He paused and lifted his head to look into her eyes which were tearing up a bit.

“Pizza makes us so emotional, I swear,” Pidge laughed as she squeezed her hands back.

“Sheesh Pidge, let me finish will ya? Or else you’ll ruin my once-in-a-blue-moon corniness. I was going to say that I have you too, forever. Which is unbelievable. Okay now I’m really done,” he mange to dodge before she could whack him.

“Ugh what are we going to do if our true corny selves are caught on camera for all the world to see?”

“Great! Then the whole world will know that we’re together until we die.”

“Oh no he’s back!”

Both burst into laughter, practically hanging onto each other across the table if that was even possible. There was a certain magic to them. To other people passing by, they were just two dorks in way too fancy clothing in a corner of a restaurant. But if anyone knew any better, they’d know just how absolutely in awe they were to find someone who could make them that happy. Of course no one said this out loud but there was no need to. They could feel it anyway. 

Breaking the silence was Pidge’s ringtone and just like that the magical moment was gone as both paled in horror when Shiro’s name was displayed on the screen. She answered the call and put it on speaker mode so both she and Keith could hear.

“–Hold on Mrs. Holt. Yes. Alright I’m giving you guys ten seconds to explain. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!”

The two grimaced at the tone of the voice. Pidge was the first to recovered so she chuckled sheepishly over the receiver.

“Haha uh hey Allura–”

“Don’t ‘hey Allura’ me. Answer the question.”

It was Keith’s turn to respond as he cleared his throat and leaned closer to the phone. “The pizzeria downtown?

"You guys are so dead,” she huffed as the two heard the sound of keys jingling and a car door slamming before the call ended.

Keith and Pidge turned to each other with a knowing look and nodded. They didn’t make a elope plan for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It always means a lot. 💕Make sure to take a break if you've been reading for a long time and stay hydrated!


End file.
